


Monsters Deserve Love Too

by flickawhip



Series: Mileena Imagines [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mileena finally gets a girl...AU written for lovealitywlw on tumblr.
Relationships: Mileena (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mileena Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598080
Kudos: 18





	Monsters Deserve Love Too

“ ‘Leena…?”

“Leave me alone.”

“No.”

She stares at you. Speechless for once and you can’t help laughing softly. 

“You’re kinda cute all confused, you know that?”

She stays silent, still staring at you. 

“What? Surprised a ‘human idiot’ can be so sparky?”

She half-shrugs then sighs.

“You should leave me alone…”

“Well, I won’t.”

You speak frankly now. 

“They can hate me all they want if they can’t handle me loving you…”

“You’d really do that?”

“Yeah. I’d do that.”

You shrug, settling beside her. 

“There’s no point pretending I don’t care about you…”

“I’m a monster…”

“So? So am I… Just because people can’t see that, that doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

“You don’t even know what I look like…”

“Like a toothy motherfucker.”

She stares at you and you can’t help laughing, kissing her cheek lightly. 

“Surprise.”

She laughs lightly, hugging you and muttering a softer…

“Guess this time I get the girl.”


End file.
